The Beginning of the End
by GraceForever
Summary: Ahsoka survives Order 66. This is the story of her, Lux, and her Padawan Lexa as they try to survive the extermination of Jedi. Continuation of my 'Regardless of the Rules' series.
1. Attack

**The Beginning of the End**

**Chapter One  
**

Ahsoka stumbled through the bushes.

_**"Come on!" she yelled back to her troops.**_

She ran harder, hoping they wouldn't find her again.

_**She turned to find her own men pointing their guns at her.**_

Ahsoka tripped over a tree root but kept going. If she stopped she

would most likely die.

_**"Fire!" one of the clones yelled, and her lightsaber was out, deflecting every shot.**_

She was hyperventilating now, panic taking over all knowledge and reason.

_**Even as one fell, more would take its place. Droids and clones alike shot at her. Knowing she couldn't win, she took flight into the jungle.**_

Calm down. She needed to calm down. Fear wouldn't help, and she needed to be careful, or she'd fall into her old ways.

_**They all followed her, shooting rapidly. She couldn't outrun them all, there were too many. She made it to a clearing and slowed for a second to look back.**_

Ahsoka saw a cave in the distance and made for it, hoping to hide there.

_**In front of her, a group of clones stepped out and took aim. She dodged, but one got her in the shoulder, just above the heart.**_

She was nearly there, almost close enough to stop.

_**She screamed and kept running, far away from home, from the base, from everything and anything she knew.**_

Ahsoka ducked inside the cave and kept running for a few minutes, using her shoto as a light. She stopped at a grouping of rocks and sat against them to rest. She closed her eyes.

_**Troops turning on her... Running... Getting shot...**_

She woke a few hours later and sighed. Her dreams had been nightmares, reliving the previous day again and again. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep, she opened her bag and checked what she had. It wasn't much. Ahsoka didn't have anything to treat her shoulder, just some pain killers, which she used along with a little of her water. She had to get out of there, before she died of infection or something else.

She stood up, stretching, and walked to the mouth of the cave.

Ahsoka didn't have a plan, but she headed in the direction of the enemy base. It was completely deserted, so she stole a ship and prepared to leave. She turned the communicator to the Jedi Temple and a message started playing, telling all Jedi to return to Coruscant, and that the fighting was over. Ahsoka shrugged and set the hyperdrive to take her to Coruscant. Where else could she go? Lexa was still there, and Lux would be worried.

When she came out of hyperspace, there was another ship nearby. She contacted it, hoping for information on what was going on.

"Hello?" a voice on the other side asked.

"Hello, this is Ahsoka Tano. I was just wondering if you knew what was going on.

The voice that spoke next was very recognizable.

"Ahsoka?"

"Master Obi Wan!" she exclaimed.

"Ahsoka, you have to dock with us right now. We have a lot to tell you."

"Yes, Master." she piloted to the ship and docked, happy to see familiar faces. She stepped off the ship and went to the dock. Master Yoda was there too.

Ahsoka bowed her head respectively to the two Jedi. "Masters. What's going on?"

Obi Wan and Yoda looked equally grim, and Ahsoka was suddenly afraid of the answer.

"Destroyed, the Jedi have been." And they proceeded to tell her of Order 66, of the chancellor's true nature, of all they knew.

Ahsoka suddenly felt weak. But that wasn't because of the order. The painkillers had worn off. She gasped and clutched her shoulder. The pain bit through her, and she clutched at the wall for support. They immediately sent her to the infirmary. Within the hour she had been patched up and given some painkillers to bring with her when whatever they had given her wore off.

The two Jedi Masters were preparing to break into the Temple to change the message that told all Jedi to return to Coruscant. Ahsoka wanted to come with them, but had a feeling she should visit Lux instead. So they bid goodbye and Ahsoka ran off into the Coruscant night alone.

* * *

**So, that's it! The first chapter of a continuation series! Really excited to write this, hope you enjoy it! More chapters  
to come soon!  
**

**-GraceForever  
**


	2. Hidden

**Chapter 2: Hidden**

It took Ahsoka only an hour to find Lux's apartment. But for the first time ever, the door was locked. She knocked, and waited for him to let her in.

"Sorry, I'm busy and don't want company at the moment." Lux called from inside. "Please come back another day."

"Well, okay, if you're sure. I'll just wander the streets."

The door creaked open an inch and Lux peered out. Then he opened the door. "Ahsoka, I wasn't expecting you. Come in quickly, before someone sees you."

He seemed over worried. Lux obviously knew what had happened to the Jedi Order.

"I just got here. I got lucky. When Order 66 was called, I was able to run off into the jungle."

"I'm glad you're okay." Lux wandered over to the other room and stuck his head in. "You can come out now. Ahsoka's here."

Lexa ran out and hugged her Master. "I was so worried!" sheexclaimed. "So many Jedi were dying. I was in the Temple, but I managed to escape. It was so horrible. Everyone was dying, all around me. I was terrified, but I remembered what you told me."

"I'm happy you did. It's good to see you again, Lexa." Ahsoka let go of her Padawan. "Thank you for hiding her, Lux."

Lux smiled. "That's what friends do, isn't it?"

Ahsoka lost herself in his eyes for a moment, happy even in times of trouble. She found herself wishing the rest of her life could be this simple.

* * *

Ahsoka didn't want to stay for too long. She had planned to go back and rendezvous with the two Jedi Masters. It wasn't safe on Coruscant anymore. Plus, they might have news of Anakin and what had happened to him when the order was called. But it was getting to be morning, and when the sun came up, it would be impossible to leave without getting caught.

"We should probably leave soon," Ahsoka said, directing it at Lexa. "It's only gonna get harder to reach the ship in the daylight."

"Where are you planning to go?" Lux asked her. "Where in the galaxy would you be safe? The emperor's territory is nearly everywhere but the outer rim!"

"Then we'll find somewhere to hide for now until things cool down." Ahsoka shrugged, not worried about it.

"You're gonna get yourself killed! You have to stop and make a plan before you jump in."

Ahsoka gritted her teeth. He was being so overprotective. "Just watch me."

"No way." he said firmly. "I already lost you once, I'm not letting you leave again, not without a firm plan."

"If I don't leave now, me and Lexa will both die. Shot down in the streets. I do have a plan. First I need to find Master Skywalker. Then I'll worry about the rest."

"Guys-" Lexa tried to speak, but got cut off by Lux.

"You need a better strategy than that." he said. "Or you'll get yourselves killed!"

"If you would just-" Lexa again tried to break in, to no avail.

"Well, if you're so worried, just come along, then! Don't just sit at home shaking in your boots! Actually-".

"Master! Stop it! Stop getting so angry!" Lexa yelled. They both looked at her, embarrassed. "Master, you've gotta keep your anger under control. So, I've got an idea. We can follow Ahsoka's plan, but instead of going back to the ship, we can go to the Jedi Temple. It will be empty, with no clones left, if Yoda and Obi Wan have been there yet. There might be clues on who's behind this, and what happened."

She now turned to Lux. "You have some spare cloaks in your room. Ahsoka and I can wear those. That way, we can leave at dawn of we have to. Lux, you have to decide if you're coming in the next ten seconds, or we'll leave without you."

Lux looked impressed, and he wasn't the only one as he replied "Of course I'm coming! Can't let you guys have all the fun."

"Good. We'll leave when you're ready. Any objections? No? Good. Get ready for the battle." Lexa walked over to the spare room and Lux and Ahsoka sat in stunned silence for a moment. Then Lux got up and went to his room.

* * *

"Hey," Ahsoka said, walking into Lux's room. "I'm sorry for getting so angry."

"Nah," Lux waved it off. "I shouldn't have jumped down your throat. I'm sorry."

Ahsoka nodded and sat down on the bed, watching him throw some stuff into a bag. After it was packed, slung it over his shoulder, stuck his gun in the holster, and sat on the bed next to her.

He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled distractedly.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"I just- have a weird feeling." she answered. "It'll pass right away."

She smiled and they kissed again.

* * *

**Chapter 2. There it is. I'm gonna update every friday from now on, or try to, anyways. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, hope you like it! Review plz! **

**-GraceForever  
**


	3. Stunned

**Chapter 3: Stunned**

It was time to leave. They had decided to split up on the way to minimize the risk of getting caught. Ahsoka went the long way. She was tired, but she drew on the force to keep going. It was risky, the path, but it had been her choice. She was the most capable of the three.

Ahsoka had stopped paying attention to people around her. That was her first mistake. Her second was to lift her arm to fiddle with her sleeve, bringing her lightsaber into clear view. Immediately, she was fighting for her life, against the clone guards. It wasn't looking good. She was still drawing on the force for energy, but it wouldn't last. She needed a way out, and quickly.

She saw her chance, her only chance. She force pushed them all to the ground and took off towards a speeder someone had left running. As she reached it, a stun bolt hit her. It was all over.

Ahsoka woke in a cell, surprised to be alive. Wasn't the order supposed to be to execute every single Jedi immediately?

As she thought this, the door opened and Anakin walked in. "Master!" Ahsoka exclaimed. " So you did survive the attack?"

Anakin nodded slowly. "You're going to survive this, too. You just have to join me."

"Join you?" Ahsoka asked. "In what?" She realized she dreaded what he was going to say.

Anakin sucked in a breathe. "I can see why you felt the allure of the dark side so strongly. It has many powers stronger than the Jedi's."

Ahsoka felt sick. " Master, you didn't- you couldn't- you're not- not- evil?"

He laughed, a now bizarre sound. "Who is to say whether there is a good side? Maybe they're equally good in their own ways. Ahsoka, you have only two choices; join me or die very painfully. So what's it gonna be?"

Ahsoka smiled thinly. "What an easy decision! I choose to resist the dark side a little longer."

Anakin's smile vanished, replaced by an irritated look. "Fine." he spat out. " You've chosen the path to destruction. When I get back from Mustafar, I'll return to kill you. Until then, former Padawan, fear the name of Darth Vader!" Anakin, or Vader turned on his heel and walked out, seething. Ahsoka curled up and tried not to cry.

* * *

At their rendezvous point near the Jedi Temple, Lux was pacing. "Where is she?" he asked Lexa. "She should have been here by now!"

Lexa tried to keep calm. "She took the long way. I'm sure she's just being cautious."

Lux gave a half smile. "Do you know Ahsoka at all? She would be racing, trying to beat us, just to say she won."

Lexa laughed. "Yeah, I know. But things have changed."

Lux sighed. "You got that right. I just hope she's alright."

* * *

Ahsoka had started to pace her cell, anxious and restless. She needed to get out of there, before Vader came back to deal with her.

She surveyed the walls and ceilings, subtly, looking for weaknesses. But there was nothing. Except... These prisons had been built for galactic enemies, bounty hunters and other interesting characters. Not for a young, petite Jedi Knight. She climbed up on her bunk and removed the cover from a vent. Without a second's hesitation, she climbed up and began to crawl.

It wasn't easy. She wasn't as tiny as she used to be, back when she sneaked around places through the vent systems. She could get to any room in the Jedi Temple through them, but she had grown up since then. She didn't use the vents anymore.

Eventually, she passed a grating, but she heard people talking down below and moved past as silent as humanly possible. She needed to find a grating above a room that had a door or window and was empty. Ahsoka knew she had to hurry. It was only a matter of time until they noticed she was gone and began to search the vent system. She mentally kicked herself for not pulling the grating back on in her cell, but there was no fixing it now. She had to keep going.

Ten minutes later, she finally found another grate. Peering down, Ahsoka saw an empty room filled with weapons.

Her lightsaber... She shook her head, trying to think. The arsenal was probably near an exterior door, or it wouldn't be very convenient. Maybe it was. She didn't know for sure, but her weapon would be useful to escape.

Ahsoka took the chance and jumped from the vent system. There were a whole lot of blasters, machine guns, pistols, and, finally, her lightsaber. She picked it up, pinning it to her belt. Then she moved to the door and took a deep breath. She threw it open, and, to her surprise, there was nobody there. Apparently they didn't think anyone could get this far.

She was a few floors up from ground level. If she could just find a window, it wouldn't be a problem, but what use did the prison guards have for a window? Ahsoka sighed. This would make everything more difficult. She needed to take a lift, and those always have clones, guards and convicts inside. She glanced around at her surroundings. A pile of discarded clone trooper armor, the door to the arsenal, and a hallway leading who-knows-where. She didn't have a plan or any tools to help.

Unless she could deceive the clones and walk right through. And there was only one way to do that.

* * *

**So, I knew I said I would wait until next friday to post the next chapter, but I just couldn't wait. I already wrote a few chapters XD**

**So, enjoy, crazy ninja peeps, and please review! Oh, and in your reviews, please suggest a planet I should use. I need a few, and I'm not sure which one. Thanks!**

**-GraceForever**


	4. Escape

**Chapter 4: Escape**

Ahsoka sucked in a deep breath, then pulled the helmet over her head. She was completely decked out in clone armor. She could now simply walk out, no questions asked. It was almost funny.

Ahsoka swung by the arsenal and grabbed a gun, just for show. Clones didn't carry lightsabers. Her lightsaber was secured in an inside pocket. If she needed to, she could get it out in a heartbeat.

Ahsoka strode down the hallway, trying to act cocky like some clones did. It wasn't hard. She was already pretty proud and kept her head high.

This was one of her best escape plans ever. She was just gonna walk out, and no one would be the wiser.

Ahsoka walked casually into the lift. She pressed the down button and waited. Everyone else ignored her, busy looking for the missing Jedi prisoner.

At the main floor, she stepped off and went to exit the building. And she was free. That was it. The easiest escape in her lifetime. Ahsoka took a deep breath, then started to run.

* * *

If Lux was worried before, it was nothing compared to him now.

"We have to go find her!" he said. "If something's happened, she could be in trouble."

"I know." Lexa said. "But Ahsoka made us promise to wait here, not to go looking for anyone else. It's too risky. Especially if we accidentally got caught or something. That wouldn't help Ahsoka."

"Then we-" Lux caught his breath. A clone had just stridden over to them. He nudged Lexa and she looked round. She put on a smile as the trooper approached them.

"Hello, sir. Nice day, isn't it?" Lexa tried to keep from shaking.

The officer didn't answer. Instead, he glanced around quickly at their surroundings and, seeing no one, pulled off his helmet.

Lux gasped. "Ahsoka!" He embraced her and kissed her. "We were so worried. What took you so long?"

Ahsoka laughed, then told them what had happened. "I was careless, unfocused." she admitted. "But I was okay."

Lexa looked sad. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry. We should have come to help, or something."

Ahsoka shook her head. "You would have been caught, too. And that would make things much harder."

Lux nodded. "Yeah, as much as I hated sitting around doing nothing, it would be much worse in a cell. And I don't think I can fit through the vents."

"Well, then, shall we head to the Jedi Temple?" Lexa asked the other two.

Ahsoka smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

They walked through broken-down doors, past dead clone guards. Some of them were wearing cloaks. Ahsoka, who had ditched the armor, picked a cloak from the ground and hung it round her shoulders. Then she took a breath, preparing herself to see what it was like inside. Then she walked in, and gasped. The whole place was falling apart. Bodies lay everywhere, some clone troopers, but mostly fallen Jedi. It was horrid. Ahsoka couldn't breathe. This was her home, the only one she had ever known, and it was gone. She couldn't ever fix that.

Lux touched her arm, and she jumped. "Come on," he said, taking her arm and steering her towards the end of the corridor. Lexa led be way and took them to their quarters. Lexa and Ahsoka had adjacent rooms, so both went into the rooms and grabbed their spare clothes. They would need them. It wasn't like they had any money to buy clothes. Ahsoka never had earned a credit to her name. She might need to find a more anonymous planet and work for a living. She didn't know what she would do next. They needed to find other Jedi, make a plan, and get Sidious out of power. But how would they do that? They didn't exactly have an army.

"Time to go." Lexa said, loading her clothes into a backpack and slinging it across her shoulders. "Before they post new guards."

Ahsoka nodded and they walked out of the rooms, down the hallway, and into the cold Coruscant air outside.

* * *

**Two chapppies today, just because! Hope you enjoy! Might just decide to post a few more, haven't decided! XDXD Love writing for you guys, you all rock! Thanks for reading!**

**-GraceForever**


	5. Kiss

**Chapter 5: Kiss  
**

Bail Organa was gone. He hadn't stayed long. His ship had returned to Alderaan the night before, and it was nearing evening the next day already.

"We need to find a ship." Lexa said. "Where are we gonna find a ship?"

Ahsoka frowned. "I don't know." she admitted. "Lux, any ideas?"

He nodded. "I have a friend I can call up. She owes me a favor, so I can ask to borrow his ship. Or I can buy it."

Ahsoka thought for a second. "Could you? Buy it, I mean. We need a ship anyways."

Lux nodded. "Alright." he said. He touched his wrist communicator, and motioned for us to be quiet. "Hello? Yeah? Okay, cool. Listen, I need to call in that favor. What do I need? Well, you're gonna sell me your ship. Yes, that one. Well, it's not like you use it. Okay. An hour? Perfect. We'll be there. Cash? Okay. Fine, whatever. See you then."

He deactivated the comlink. "Let's go." he said, leading the way.

* * *

They were in the Coruscant underworld now, heading for a pub where the man was staying. There were wanted posters everywhere overhead, but not in the underworld. What posters there had been ripped down or shredded to pieces by some criminal.

Lexa shivered. She had never liked visiting the underworld. Now she was considered one of the criminals. It was seriously messed.

Lux walked up to a hotel and stepped in. The receptionist didn't even look up. They went straight to the lift and rode to the seventh floor. Ahsoka followed him to a door. He reached out and knocked once. Twice. It opened, and a girl stood there, about 19 or 20. "Hey, Lux." she said flirtatiously. "Who is these two?"

Lux gestured towards them. "This is Lexa and Ahsoka."

She curled her lip disdainfully. "Why is they here?"

Ahsoka didn't like her very much. "I'm his girlfriend." she said with a voice sharper than a blade.

Lux cut in. "Guys, this is Syrina, an old friend."

"Back from when we was kids." Syrina said. "Growing up on Onderon."

Ahsoka was gonna comment on it, but Lux talked over her. "So, are you going to sell us your ship?"

Syrina made a pouty face. "Do I really have a choice? I DO owe you."

"Good." Lux said. "So how much do you want for it."

Syrina laughed. "Not much. Just a few credits. And-" she tapped a cheek. "A little kiss on the cheek. Just one."

Ahsoka growled. "Excuse me?" she said. "I believe he's my boyfriend."

Syrina raised her eyebrows. "Oh, please, it's only a kiss. And only on the cheek. No kiss, no deal."

Ahsoka glared at her. Syrina glared right back. Lux looked at them. Then he looked at Lexa, who shook her head and whispered in his ear "Don't do it, or Ahsoka will lose it and KILL her." He nodded at her and said "Sorry, Syrina, I'll just take my business elsewhere. Someone else will want credits."

Syrina went pale. "You wouldn't." she said accusingly.

Lux shrugged. "Sorry, I have a girlfriend. I'm not gonna kiss another girl just for a ship."

Ahsoka was smiling at him, obviously relieved. Syrina glared at her, then said "Fine, just give me the credits. It's in the docking bay, under the name the 'Dark Dragon'."

Lux handed her a stack and she weighed them in her hand, giving him a quizzical look. He sighed and handed her more. She smiled falsely and closed her hand over them. "Nice doing business with you." She walked into her room and closed the door."

"Let's get out of here." Lux said, turning his back on the hotel room.

* * *

The ship was roughly the shape of a circle. It seemed to be in working order, mostly. The Dark Dragon was a mess, though. It looked barely fit fly, like a piece of junk, but it was better than nothing.

They went aboard and straight to the cockpit. Everything else was a mess, with food scraps and papers littered everywhere, but it would be a nice ship once they cleaned up a bit.

Lux took the controls and prepped to take off. Ahsoka went to the copilot seat and Lexa sat behind them. It took a while to get the ship ready. They went through a series of safety checks, almost none of which it passed, but the hyper-drive worked. It just needed some work, is all. Just like the rest of it.

"We almost ready?" Lexa asked.

"Nearly. We just have to check for trackers. Just in case."

Lexa jumped up. "I'll do it." she told them, and ran to grab the scanner. She left the ship and held it up, walking around the Dragon slowly, then under. "Nothing." she said into her comlink.

"Good. Get back on board, we need to get going."

"On my way, Master." Lexa lowered her arm and walked back. She felt something was wrong, just then. She stopped and looked around. A group of clone troopers entered right then and started firing. Lexa deflected bolts with her lightsaber. There was a few dozen of them. They knew exactly what they were doing, who she was. They were trying to kill her. She was forced back, further from the entrance to the ship. Lexa didn't have a shot against them. Ahsoka and Lux didn't know they were here, they wouldn't have heard the shots. She had to get a message to them.

She wasn't deflecting the shots correctly. Not one hit its mark. Lexa took a blaster from her hip and shot back at them. Between shots, she sent a message.

* * *

**Chapter 5, just because! I hope you enjoy! Okay, crazy ninja peoples, so, please review, and tell me what you think!  
**

**-GraceForever**


	6. Safety

**Chapter 6: Safety**

Inside, Lux and Ahsoka were talking.

"Lux, thanks for getting this ship for us, to get us to safety."

"You know I'd do anything for you. I love you, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled, but only for a second. She stood up and turned away, sighing. "I'm so scared, Lux. My master is good as dead, and my friends are gone. You and Lexa are all I have left. I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me." he told her, standing up and pulling her closer. "You won't lose either of us."

"Promise?" Ahsoka knew she sounded like a little girl frightened by a night mare, but she couldn't help it. She almost was.

Lux barely hesitated. "I promise you that I will never willingly leave you." He moved closer to kiss her, but her comlink sounded and Lexa's panicked voice came out.

"Under attack- dozens- help- hurry!"

Ahsoka didn't wait a second. She took her lightsaber, and ran outside. They had forced Lexa into a corner and she had abandoned her lightsaber. She was using a blaster, and had taken out half the troops. Ahsoka activated her lightsabers and used the force to speed up as she ran at them. A few clones noticed her and shot, but most focused on Lexa.

Ahsoka reached them, and after that, it was more a slaughter than anything else. Her lightsaber danced through the air and hit her target again and again, until they all fell. How dare they try to kill her Padawan! She killed every one, feeling satisfaction as she pulled her lightsaber out of the last one's chest.

Lexa just looked at her, and she realized her fear had gotten the best of her. She had the look of a murderous animal, of a Sith. She closed her eyes and turned away, disgusted with herself.

"Come on." Lexa said, pulling at her arm. "Let's get out of here before they send more troops."

* * *

No one commented on her anger as they took off. No one really spoke at all. Once they were in hyperspace, Ahsoka stood up. She needed to be alone for a moment. But she immediately knew that wasn't gonna happen. As soon as she stood, the pain in her shoulder came back. Her painkillers had worn off again. She collapsed in her chair and went completely white.

Lux looked alarmed. "Ahsoka!" he said with a worried voice.

She swallowed. "Bag." she said with a weak voice. She gestured to where it sat in the back of the cockpit. Lexa grabbed it and brought it over, but it was empty of any medical supplies. Ahsoka swore under her breath. They had taken them when she was caught.

Lux was still looking worried, so she lifted her cloak and showed the wound. He reached in his bag and took out some painkillers. She took them and just sat up. "Thanks."

"What happened to your shoulder?" he asked.

Ahsoka grimaced. "I took a shot when I got attacked by my troops. I had some painkillers, but they must have been taken."

Lexa looked upset. "You have to be careful! I thought you were dying for a moment."

"I'm alright. It'll heal soon." she promised her young Padawan.

Ahsoka didn't go off on her own now. She and Lexa went off and cleared away some of the garbage in a sitting area. There were a table and some couches around it. Once the garbage was gone, it looked almost nice.

Ahsoka didn't stay in there with Lexa, who had curled up on a couch and fallen asleep. Instead, she went back to the cockpit where Lux sat alone, watching the readings and trying to fix various parts of the ship.

"Hey." he said when she walked in.

"Hey. What are you working on?"

He didn't look up. "Everything. This ship isn't exactly very good." He fiddled with some wires.

Ahsoka kneeled beside him. "Try this." She guided his hands to show where the wires belonged. The panel above flickered to life, and he looked up at her.

"You're good at this. So, where's Lexa?"

"Asleep. She was exhausted."

He smiled. "Aren't you?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I'm alright. What about you?"

"No, I'm not tired."

They looked at each other, eyes meeting, and suddenly, he was kissing her.. They sat there, on the floor in the cockpit, locked in an embrace. The kiss deepened as time went on, full of love and passion. Lux had his arms around her waist, and she had hers around his neck. They were there for a long time, Ahsoka didn't know how long exactly. She just knew this was where she needed to be right now.

* * *

Lexa woke up a few hours later and it was all silent. She walked silently towards the cockpit and peeked in. She pulled her head back quickly. Lux and Ahsoka were in there, making out. Lexa moved back and went back where she came from. She knew they were together, and she was okay with it. She just wasn't used to seeing her Master and her old friend kissing. It was hard to get used to.

Lexa sat on the couch and closed her eyes. She needed to meditate, clear her mind. She sat there for about an hour, until Ahsoka came in the room. She opened her eyes and Ahsoka spoke.

"We'll be coming out of hyperspace in a minute."

Lexa stood up and walked with her Master to the cockpit. Lux was sitting in the pilot's seat flipping switches and preparing to land.

"Where are we going?"

"Onderon. They're still neutral, as far as I know. We can stay there until we have a plan."

Ahsoka frowned. "What if they aren't neutral anymore? Like, if they get attacked?"

"Probably won't be, not for a while. By then, we'll already be gone."

Ahsoka nodded. It sounded like a good idea. But she had never been to Onderon. She had no idea what to expect.

"What's Onderon like?" she asked him.

Lux smiled. "Home."

* * *

**Seeing as it's Valentine's Day, I decided it was time to post a few new chapters. So wait for a few more, to come shortly! Enjoy and review please!  
**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**-GraceForever**


	7. Company

**Chapter 7: Company**

They docked in a public hangar and Lux led them to meet some old friend who could help them.

"Your friend isn't anything like Syrina, is she?"

Lux laughed. "Well, it is a guy."

Ahsoka laughed. "Just making sure."

"You just watch out, though. This friend, he'll probably hit on you. He hits on every girl he sees, but he's no harm."

They walked to a house in Isis and knocked once. A moment later, a young girl answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked, almost suspiciously.

Lux stepped forward. "I'm here to see an old friend. Name of Roy. You know him?"

The girl scrutinized him. "Yah." she spat the words out. "I know him. But he'll not be wanting company."

"Tell him this." Lux said to the girl. "Lux came to see him."

The girl nodded. "Yah, alright. Now leave."

They walked away. "Well, that was a waste of time." Lexa said. "What do we do now?"

"Now we get onto the second floor of the building and wait. He'll be there at eleven."

Ahsoka was confused. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"We always met on the second floor at eleven if we had to sneak out. Back when we were just growing up. We'd hang out there until we got caught or it got too late. Drove our parents mad, but it was fun. All of us would. That was a different house, but he'll get it."

"Perfect. Seems you have a plan for everything."

* * *

At 10:47, three figures went in through a window on the second floor. No one saw them except someone wearing all black, camouflaged with his surroundings, who had been following them since they left Coruscant. He watched them through night vision goggles as they went inside. The ship may not have had a tracking device on it before they left, but when the clones had been fighting the young one, he had planted one. He wasn't a Republican, but he wasn't a Separatist either. He was just a man who needed answers, and would going to do anything to find them.

* * *

They got inside ten minutes early and waited. Lux leaned against the wall while Ahsoka paced and Lexa stood watching.

At 10:59, someone came up the stairs. They all tensed, waiting for him to come into the room. And he did. He was a young, tanned man, about the same age as Lux. He had dark curly hair, and green eyes that shone with a mischievous light.

"Well, hello there girls. Lux, why didn't you tell me you were bringing girls?"

"How would I? There's no code for that." Lux turned to Ahsoka and Lexa. "Guys, this is Roy. Roy, meet Ahsoka, my girlfriend, and Lexa, our friend."

Roy smiled at them. "Pleasure." he drawled. "Now, you must need my help, to come all the way from Coruscant. Whaddaya need?"

Lux hesitated, not sure what to say. Ahsoka saw this, and spoke for him.

"Here's our problem." she started. "You've heard of the Jedi extermination?"

He nodded, no longer smiling. "Terrible, ain't it? But what's this got to do with you?"

Lexa grimaced. "Me and Ahsoka were both Jedi. Actually, I was her Padawan."

Lux cut in after that. "Listen, we need someplace to stay. Are there any places you trust?"

"No, not around here. But it don't matter. You can stay with me, I have plenty of room."

Ahsoka was going to protest, but when she opened her mouth Lexa shook her head. So she thanked him instead.

"Don't mention it. Any friend of Lux is a friend of mine." he smiled toothily. She smiled back.

Roy took them up some stairs, to a few more rooms. Lexa and Ahsoka shared a room with two beds and Lux was given the room beside. They all thanked Roy before he went back downstairs.

They all went straight to bed. Ahsoka got up to use the refresher around one, and it was all quiet. She headed back to her room, but someone stepped out behind her and pressed a blade to her neck, staying behind her.

"Make any noise," he told her, "And I'll slit your throat."

She kept quiet and he steered her towards the window, the knife still against her throat. He slipped some cuffs from his belt and handcuffed her. Then they stepped out the window, onto a speeder hidden just below so if one were to look out, it would be unnoticeable.

The man dropped her in the back seat and closed the hatch, locking her in. Then he climbed into the cockpit and they were gone.

* * *

**My second chapter of the night! Still not the last! Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Ohh, who's the mysterious guy? I actually haven't decided yet :P. Any suggestions?**

**Review Please!**

**-GraceForever**


	8. Missing

**Chapter 8: Missing**

Lexa woke up around five, the time she always got up. She looked to see Ahsoka, but her bed was empty. She must have gotten up to use the 'fresher. Lexa got up and went outside her room, but the door to the refresher was open. Ahsoka wasn't there.

Maybe she was in Lux's room. She mustn't have left. Her lightsabers were still by her bed.

She knocked quietly, and then looked in. "Lux?"

He opened his eyes. "What's up, Lexa?"

"Have you seen Ahsoka? I can't find her anywhere."

He sat up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I woke up and she was gone, and she wasn't in the refresher. She can't have left, though. Her lightsabers are still here."

Lux stood up and stretched. "Maybe she went downstairs."

Lexa shook her head. "She still would have brought her weapons."

He followed her to the outside hallway. They checked all the rooms on their floor, then the second floor. Ahsoka wasn't there.

When they came back upstairs, Lux noticed something; the window was open. Roy had closed it when they came up, but it had been thrust wide open.

He walked to it. There was nothing strange, nothing to suggest something was wrong. Except... Was that a footprint on the window sill? Yes. Two sets of footprints.

Lux turned to Lexa. She swallowed. "What is it?"

"Someone else was here. And-" he went on, "They took Ahsoka."

* * *

Ahsoka was in the hover car for an hour before they reached their destination; a small, deserted-looking house. Her captor didn't hesitate to go inside.

It was a different story inside the house. Modern high tech machines and bright white lights. She was pushed past them all and into a smaller room with a single chair. He sat her down in it and tied her ankles before walking out, though not for long. He soon came back with another chair and pulled it up in front of her.

"What do you want?" Ahsoka asked.

The man laughed before answering. "I want information. Information I know you have. If you answer my questions, I let you go. Simple as that."

"Who are you?" she snarled.

He took a moment before saying anything. "Oh, we've met before. I can assure you of that."

Ahsoka frowned. "When did we meet? I'm sure I'd remember that."

He shook his head. "You can call me... Well, it doesn't really matter. Now, are you going to answer our questions?"

Ahsoka sighed. "Depends on the question."

"Good. Here's your first question. What do you know about order 66?"

"The same as anyone. The order was passed to every clone commander by the chancellor. It was to kill all Jedi."

"Who led the attack on the Jedi temple?"

Ahsoka grimaced. "Darth Vader."

"Who's Darth Vader?"

"I'm not sure." she lied.

He clicked his tongue. I'd be careful not to lie. I'll ask again; who is Darth Vader?"

She froze up. "Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka said with an almost mechanic voice.

"How do you know him?"

"Why do you want to know? Will hearing my failures help you in some way?" The words were out before she could stop them. She bit her tongue.

"How do you know him?"

Ahsoka didn't answer.

"You're testing my patience! Answer me!" He slapped her, and she recoiled. "I need answers. You can speak or I can make you talk. It's up to you. I didn't want to have to hurt you." His voice got more menacing.

"SPEAK!" he yelled, shaking her. Ahsoka cried out. Her painkillers wore off, and her shoulder's pain came back stronger than before. She pulled against the chains, trying to hold her shoulder, struggling blind against the pain.

"What's wrong with you?" the man asked. "It can't have hurt that bad." He actually sounded worried now, as if, but still. He noticed the way she was reaching for her shoulder and moved closer to see what was wrong. She saw his lips moving, but she couldn't hear a thing. Ahsoka cowered back from him. She felt hazy, kind of strange. The pain ripped through her body, causing screams and Ahsoka to struggle that much harder.

There was people moving outside, a few others come to torment her. Or maybe not. She saw two girls enter, and look at her in shock.

She wasn't sure, but she thought they were yelling at the man, asking him what he had done to unhinge her so fully. He was saying something like he didn't do anything. One girl slipped a few pills out of her pocket and approached her slowly. "Ahsoka-." she tried to calm her down, but Ahsoka kept pulling at the chains and yelling. The other girl and the man grabbed her shoulders and head and held them as still as possible as the girl slipped the pills into Ahsoka's mouth. Then they let go. Ahsoka struggled for a minute, but slowly, the pain dulled and Ahsoka was breathing hard. She laughed, an insane sound, and passed out.

* * *

**Third update today! Got one more for you guys, so hang in there! Please review!  
**

**Also, the reason Ahsoka kind of... lost it is because she can be mentally unstable when in pain, just a side effect of turning to the dark side.**

**-GraceForever**


	9. Someday

**Chapter 9: Someday**

Ahsoka woke in a small dark room, unsure of the time or place. She lay on a bunk with a thin coverlet. There was one window in the room, covered with musty curtains. Ahsoka stood up and went to them. She threw them open, but the window was barred. She turned to the door, meaning to use the force on it, but it opened before she could try.

The two girls who had come in yesterday entered now. "You're feeling alright?" one asked.

Ahsoka nodded.

"That shoulder was bad news." the other said. "But we managed to patch it up pretty good."

Ahsoka frowned. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I can safely say we've never met before now." The first one smiled. "But no matter. We've met now."

"Why am I here?" Ahsoka asked them.

They exchanged looks. "Because we needed information. And you're the only one with it."

"You see, we're the rebellion. We're against the emperor. We want to take him down, but we need more information."

Ahsoka nodded. "Who's the leader around here?"

"Oh, our leader isn't here. He's Bail Organa. He gives us financial support and everything."

"Organa? If your leader is Organa, why didn't you just come and ask for information? I'm friends with him."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But will you still answer our questions?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Of course, anything to take down the empire."

They smiled gratefully. "Thank you." one said. "Oh, my name is Susa and this is my sister Janelle."

"Nice to meet you."

They asked her the questions and she answered as best as she could. When she had finished, they let her go. They offered her a ride, but she declined and walked out into a chilly afternoon.

* * *

Lux and Lexa were looking everywhere, desperate to find her. They knew she wasn't going to be just walking around, but at this point they had no other choice. It was they could do. They had almost given up when a man came up to Lexa and tapped her on the shoulder.

"If you're looking for Ahsoka," he whispered to her, "Follow me."

Lexa looked up at him and called Lux to her position. They followed him until they reached an emptier street, where they began to question him.

"How do you know where Ahsoka is?"

He gave a mirthless laugh. "Because I'm the one who kidnapped her."

Lexa suddenly felt sick. "You? Then why are you doing this?"

"My employer thought it would be best if you guys were able to find her. She'll walk through this way in a minute." He turned and began to walk away. At the last moment, he turned back and called out "Best of luck to you all."

The second he had disappeared, someone else appeared, walking towards them. Lux took one look, and ran at them, followed closely by Lexa.

Ahsoka saw them coming and ran, too. They met in an embrace, holding each other.

"We were so worried!" he exclaimed, holding her at arm's length.

"I'm alright, it's alright." she told him. "I'm fine."

They released each other and Lexa embraced her Master.

"I was so scared you wouldn't come back." she admitted. "When you weren't there- I couldn't lose you. I've lost everyone else."

"It'll be okay. I'll never leave you here alone." Ahsoka promised her Padawan.

They walked together back towards the busier part of the city. Before they reached it, Ahsoka stopped. "Wait. I think I know what I need to do."

She ushered them towards a cafe and they sat down outside. Ahsoka started talking as soon as they ordered drinks.

"Well, here's the plan. We fix up the ship, get rid of the trash and make it an overall nicer place. Then we go."

Lux frowned. "Where are we planning on going?"

"Everywhere. There's still Jedi out there, scattered. We need to find them, get to them before Vader does. You can bet he'll be looking, but we'll work harder. We'll get them to neutral planets, give them contacts to the rebellion, rebuild the order."

The waitress brought them their drinks and Ahsoka took a sip before continuing.

"Someday, we'll be strong enough. Someday, we'll take out the emperor and restore the republic. But we can't do it alone. And we can't let them die, not any of them, without a fight."

Lexa nodded. "I'm in."

"Let's go. What are we waiting for?" Lux asked.

"One more thing." Ahsoka said, throwing back her drink. "I think the ship needs a new name."

"What did you have in mind?"

Ahsoka smiled. "Something bold, majestic."

"Like what?"

"How about a falcon?" Lexa put in.

"That's perfect!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "The Millennium Falcon."

Lux smiled. "I'll have the papers made up."

* * *

**Oh yeah, I went there! I'm totally pulling Han Solo, Chewbacca and even Lando Calrissian into this! Just not for a while! Enjoy! This is my last update of the night. I probably won't post tomorrow night. Anyways, crazy ninja peeps, Happy Valentines Day (again) and I hope you have a good night!  
**

**-GraceForever**


	10. Lost

**Chapter Ten: Lost**

After a few days of work, the Falcon flew like a dream. The rooms were clean and the food store was stocked. Everything was in order. They climbed aboard and prepared for takeoff.  
"So, where are we headed?" Lux asked Ahsoka, who had done some research here and there over the past few days.  
She didn't hesitate. "Naboo." she said. "The queen is hiding several Jedi in her palace."  
"Let's go." Lux took the controls while Lexa prepped the hyperdrive.  
It seemed to be a short ride. They were all well-rested from their stay on Onderon, so no one slept. They sat and talked about everything except what they were going to do. Mostly because they had no idea. Ahsoka was planning to improvise. It worked most of the time, during the clone wars, when they needed to get something done. But it had been different then. She had had the backing of the Jedi, the Republic, and the clone army. None of that existed anymore.  
They came out of hyperspace and landed on Naboo. On Onderon, they had picked up some new clothes. Ahsoka and Lexa's Jedi clothes were fine, but they needed to blend in. So Lexa had gotten a navy blue halter dress that went to her knees, and Ahsoka had a white sleeveless dress with a maroon trim and belt. Lux hadn't wanted anything. He hadn't even gone with them, just given them credits and sent them off.  
They walked freely through the city, towards the palace. They needed to be careful, or they'd be caught. If the queen wasn't hiding Jedi, she would have them arrested.  
The group was a long way away, yet they could see the palace from there. It was magnificent, with the outer walls raised high, a soft shade of blue. They had never been inside, but Ahsoka had memorized a layout she found online. She knew there were 17 stairs to the entrance, 27 steps to the second floor, and a total of 83 rooms and hallways. They would never find anyone in that place without help. Queen Apailana had been a friend of Padme Amidala. They had to trust her.

* * *

The guards outside told her the Queen would meet several citizens during a question period, to discuss problems or thoughts on making it a better world. The guard took down fake names and told them to wait to be summoned. Their fake names told that they were Jason Webber, his wife Stacy, and a friend named Breanne Stewart. They waited for three and a half hours before being called in.  
Inside, the Queen looked bored and tired. She remained completely composed, but her eyes told all.  
They bowed to her and she smiled warmly, though not completely real. She must have only been 14 or 15. Apparently not the youngest ruler Naboo, she was still only a child. Ahsoka just couldn't wrap her head around why a young girl wanted to rule a planet.  
"Yes?" the queen gave them a cue to speak. Ahsoka stepped forward.  
"My queen, there are... rumors. I know this can weaken someone's rule, so I came to you for answers."  
The Queen leaned forward. "What rumors?" she asked suspiciously.  
"That you are harboring Jedi, here in this very palace."  
Queen Apailana recoiled. "Of course not! I would never... How dare you... Who are you?"  
Ahsoka came closer, noting the sheen of sweat that had broken across her forehead. "It's alright. We didn't actually come for answers anyway. We came for help."  
"What do you want?" she demanded.  
Ahsoka showed a carefully concealed lightsaber. "We're looking for our people."  
Apailana ran her teeth over her lips, considering her options and her guests. Then she rose. "Follow me."

* * *

After walking down countless hallways and through different doors, they finally came to a room. This one was different. Many doors were glass or nonexistent, but this one was password protected and metallic like the ones at the Jedi Temple. Queen Apailana punched in the access code and led them into a room with no one in it. It had a bookcase and a few reading chairs, as well as a desk. Confused, Ahsoka turned to Apailana, but she had already moved on. She went to the book shelf and pulled out a book called Naboo; a history. A hidden door rumbled open and the bookcase moved to the side. This one was also code locked.  
After it slid open, the three of them peeked in. Several people sat inside, meditating and talking. Ahsoka took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

* * *

**I'm going to tell you a story.**

**One day, GraceForever was sitting around at home in the middle of the night, working on a few new chapters for her fanfiction, when she realized it was another week gone by. She realized she hadn't updated since the 14th, and instantly felt really bad, so she bolted to the computer and proceeded to post a new chaper as soon as possible. Because GraceForever had really awesome followers and she didn't want to leave them waiting a year, like Rick Riordan and his _Heroes of Olympus_ series. And she posted chapter ten before going back to work on the next chapters, which would be posted soon after, on the next weekend.  
**

**...true story, guys.**

**So, yeah, I'm working on the story. This one has gone rather quicker than the others, and I'm pleased to let you know that I will have an awesome ending full of turns and unexpected twists and turns. JUST TRY AND GUESS! I dare you! And if you get it right... well, then I stand corrected and you're obviously smarter than me. **

**-GraceForever**


	11. Located

**Chapter 11: Located**

Ahsoka walked in as Queen Apailana cleared her throat. Instantly, everyone stopped chatting and focused on the Queen and her guests.

"Everyone," the Queen informed them, having learned their true names and plans as she lead them to the secret room, "this is Ahsoka, her Padawan Lexa and former Senator Lux Bonteri. They have a plan to smuggle you off planet to a neutral system in the outer rim where you will be safe."

There were four Jedi in the room, three girls and a boy. Two human girls looked about the age of Jedi Knight while the other two, a female tholothian and a male nautolan, seemed slightly younger that Ahsoka's own Padawan.

The first girl stepped up. "My name is Rilani, and this is my Padawan Katooni," she introduced, motioning to the younger girl.

The other Knight spat out, "Miranda, and this is Zatt," as she observed the new arrivals.

Ahsoka smiled, recognizing Katooni and Zatt as younglings she had helped train in the Temple. They obviously recognized her, too, and grinned back. She turned to the Knights. "We have a ship we recently bought. It's big enough, and could get us all to the outer rim."

"Excuse me, Master Tano, but why go to the outer rim?" Zatt asked.

"They won't find us there," Ahsoka explained. "We can keep practicing without attracting storm troopers or Sith. And someday, when we're strong enough, we can take down the empire."

The Knights nodded their approval and grabbed travel bags that they probably kept constantly packed in case of emergency. "Let's go," Rilani said.

-•-

The ship was only somewhat crowded as they made their way through hyperspace. The seven of them were silent most of the way, as no one had anything worthwhile to say.

They landed on a remote planet in the outer rim. If it had a name, Ahsoka didn't know it. They only knew the Empire had no chance of finding them there.

"So, where are we gonna go? Is there a building here we can use as a temporary home?" Miranda asked.

Ahsoka hesitated. "I'm not sure. We'll have to take a look around."

"But that will take ages to walk the planet!" Zatt exclaimed.

"Why don't we just fly low over the planet?" Katooni piped in. "Then we can cover ground faster."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, that'll work." she said, grabbing the controls and maneuvering the ship past the natural forests and lakes covering the planet's surface.

-•-

They had spent a few hours looking around the planet when they saw it. An old monastery, still in somewhat good condition. Ahsoka put down the ship beside it and walked off, followed by Rilani, Katooni and Miranda. Zatt, Lexa and Lux stayed aboard to check the operating systems and keep everything in good condition.

As the four of them walked inside, they were instantly struck by the feeling that this was the place. It was perfect; far from civilization, room for practicing, and enough rooms to have quarters for however many Jedi were living there.

Ahsoka walked into the lift and noticed immediately that it didn't work. It would need some maintenance, but the same could be said about a lot of things in the monastery, or, rather, the new Jedi Temple.

As she analyzed a room perfect for lightsaber combat training, Lexa's voice came over the commlink.

"Ahsoka!" she exclaimed. "We've located another Jedi!"

Ahsoka took one last glance at the room as she answered "On my way."

-•-

"A Jedi Padawan was rumored to have been seen on Ryloth just yesterday," Lexa told her Master.

"What are we waiting for?" Lux demanded. "Let's go!"

Ahsoka looked at Lux and everything suddenly became tense. Lexa, sensing this, muttered an excuse and went outside the ship to discuss this with the others.

"Lux," Ahsoka said haltingly, "I- I need you to stay here this time. Help fix this place up."

"No way," he answered. "You need my help."

"You will be helping, just from here. Lux-," her voice broke, "I don't want to leave you here. But I'll come back. I promise."

Lux swallowed and nodded. "Fine. I'll help from here." He kissed her tenderly. "Be careful."

Ahsoka smiled reassuringly. "I will."

-•-

"Good luck," Rilani wished Ahsoka and Lexa as they stepped on board the Falcon.

They smiled back at them and went to the cockpit to get going. Ryloth was waiting for them , and they needed to find their Jedi.

As soon as they were gone, everyone went back to work. Lux, Katooni and Zatt were attempting to repair the lifts without much luck yet while Rilani and Miranda moved rubble and debris with the force and got it out of the New Jedi Temple.

As Lux thought about Ahsoka, he sighed, and both Padawan's turned to him.

"Don't worry, Lux. She'll be back." Katooni assured him.

Lux sighed again. "I know, but that doesn't make me not worry. And if I'm not worrying, who will be?"

"Have faith," Zatt told him. "It's obvious she loves you, and she'd die before she left you."

Lux grimaced. "That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

**Here's chapter eleven out of sixteen! I'm planning to post one or two every day so I can start the next one, because I have this sequel in my head and I just have to write! Writing fever!  
**

**Also, Colton Dixon fever! LOVE his new album!**

**-GraceForever**


	12. Panic

**Chapter 12: Panic**

Ahsoka docked in a public hanger on Ryloth, and they went on foot to where the two Jedi had last been spotted. There wasn't much there, and so Ahsoka relied on the force to give her an answer. Where were they hiding?

Lexa also closed her eyes. She asked herself where she would go if she was on the run. Well, Lexa knew if she was in hiding, she would find allies. So that left only one or two things.

She opened her eyes and said "The rebellion. They're hiding with the rebellion!"

-•-

Lux cursed with a hushed voice when he dropped his tool down the lift shaft. Katooni caught it with the force and sighed. "Your frustration is messing you up. Concentrate on the task at hand, and stop worrying about Ahsoka. She's fine, I can sense it."

Lux exhaled loudly. "I can't help it. If I could know, it'd be different. But I can't."

She smiled reassuringly. "I know, but you have to try. Don't worry; they can take care of each other." Katooni handed him the tool, and he took it and got back to work.

"It's just, I don't understand why she left me behind." he confessed after a moment of silence. "I could help them find the other Jedi, couldn't I?"

Katooni took a moment before responding, "You don't know? I've never seen her this worried. Ahsoka's scared something will happen to you. She was even scared to bring Lexa."

Lux took this in for a second. "I never guessed. I can't sense her emotions like you."

"Sensing her emotions has nothing to do with it. She confessed it to me before leaving. Ahsoka's having trouble with emotions. She's scared of the dark side. When she saw her Master, she found it so hard to say no."

Lux sorted through what he had heard, and answered quietly, "I didn't know."

"She didn't want you to worry."

He laughed without humor. "Of course not."

-•-

Ahsoka and Lexa looked for a public communicator to contact the rebellion with, or, at least, someone to put them in contact with them. Ahsoka used one to send a message to Senator Organa. He picked up a second later, looking and sounding more tired than usual. But his face picked up when he saw the Jedi contacting him.

"Ahsoka!" he exclaimed. "Good to see you. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to put me in contact with the rebels on Ryloth, or the nearest system with a group of them."

"Ryloth? There's a group in their main city, taking residence in an abandoned factory. Can't miss it."

"Thank you, Senator." Ahsoka smiled and cut the connection, then turned to Lexa. "Let's go find some rebels."

-•-

The abandoned factory was huge. It was a wonder it hadn't been demolished and replaced. It was perfect for hiding in plain sight.

They looked around cautiously before walking inside. It seemed deserted at first glance, but there were signs of recent visits. First, some of the supports were new, probably replaced to keep the roof from caving in. Ahsoka and Lexa took a few steps forward cautiously before they were completely immersed in darkness. Ahsoka took out her shoto and used it as a light, though it barely cast any light. Then they continued on, until Ahsoka heard something. She held out an arm to stop Lexa and took a step forward.

Ahsoka felt herself falling. Her shoto tumbled from her hand and she hit the ground. She sat up and warned Lexa not to take another step. There was no reply.

"Lexa?" she called. "LEXA!" Ahsoka panicked, scraping at the sides of the hole, trying to climb it without luck. It was sheer metal, without handholds.

As she thought this, the bottom slowly rose. Ahsoka took out her other lightsaber and shone it around for a light, and froze.

She was surrounded by warriors cloaked in darkness, and there was no sign of Lexa.

-•-

The tool slipped out of his hand once again, but Katooni didn't catch it right away this time. She was somewhat distracted as she brought it back to her hand and tossed it back.

Lux frowned. "What's wrong?"

Katooni hesitated before answering, "Nothing. Ahsoka just feels like she can't find something. She is looking for something, though, so it's not unexpected. "

Lux looked at her. "What can't she find?"

Katooni shook her head. "I don't know. I'm only a Padawan, and barely that. My force powers aren't amazing just yet."

"Well, what are you feeling now?"

"Not anything, really," she said. "Which is strange. She might be hiding her force presence, though. Some Jedi can do that."

Lux looked back at his work. "I hope you're right."

They climbed out of the lift shaft and tried the elevator. It opened and the two smiled at their handiwork before moving to the second floor.

The second floor was fine, not as messed up as the first. It had plenty of smaller rooms that could be quarters for the Jedi. Some had probably even been bedrooms before.

They went back downstairs after and told Rilani, Miranda and Zatt, who were working on the last bits of rubble. The walls were well prepared and everything looked good now in the New Jedi Temple.

* * *

**Another chappie! Ohh! Where's Lexa gone? Well, you'd like to know, wouldn't you? Yeah, you'll know tomorrow, so don't worry :)  
**

**-GraceForever**


	13. Strategy

**Chapter 13: Strategy**

After being discovering, Ahsoka came quietly. There were too many of them, and they were probably the rebellion. It wouldn't be a great idea to start slaughtering them.

The warriors took her lightsabers and led her deep inside the factory, and underground. The room they brought her to was a stark difference, though, with bright white lights illuminating it's white walls.

Ahsoka swallowed. "What have you done with my Padawan?" she demanded.

The masked warrior holding her arms didn't answer as someone else came in. "Padawan?" they asked. "As in, Jedi?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes. I'm Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. My Padawan's name is Lexa. We came here looking for the rebellion. We believe you know where several of our fellow Jedi are hiding?"

The person, obviously male, nodded to the guard holding her and he let go. "My apologies, Jedi." he told her. "My men didn't know. Your Padawan is on her way here as we speak. Now, which Jedi are you looking for?"

"I don't know," Ahsoka admitted. "We're just following a lead."

The man walked around. "We have only one Jedi here, a Padawan. He says his Master was killed during Order 66, and a traveling companion was afterwards captured and taken to Coruscant."

Ahsoka grimaced. Then someone walked in with Lexa, a Padawan she hadn't seen since... before the order.

"Ganodi?" she said in disbelief. "Am I glad to see you!"

Ganodi smiled. "Hello, Ahsoka."

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked point-blank.

"I'm fine. Luckily, the rebellion found me, or I wouldn't be saying that. Unfortunately, Petro wasn't so lucky." Ganodi's smile disappeared and, for the first time, Ahsoka noted the circles under the Padawans eyes.

"Ganodi," she asked softly, "what happened?"

"He saved me. We were running, and I almost got caught. He could have escaped, but a storm trooper grabbed me. Petro came back for me and now he's in a cell on Coruscant awaiting execution." Ganodi was nearly crying.

"Don't worry," Ahsoka assured her, "we'll save him. We just need to get to the others and- and make a plan. There's a way."

"But it's impossible to get on and off Coruscant!" she exclaimed.

Ahsoka shook her head. "I've been on Coruscant since the order, and I got out just fine." Ahsoka smiled at the young girl. "You ready to go? I'm sure the others will be happy to see you."

Ganodi smiled thinly, and Ahsoka thanked the man leading the rebellion, who smiled and wished them luck.

-•-

"They're back!" Katooni and Zatt called, rushing to where Lux sat, taking a break. Lux was up, following them, running to the front doors as Ahsoka, Lexa and a younger Padawan following.

"Ganodi!" Katooni exclaimed, embracing her friend. "I was so worried!"

Ahsoka pulled aside the other Jedi Knights and Lux. "Guys," she told them, "we need to break into an imperial prison on Coruscant. Lux looked at her like she was insane, but the Knights nodded, grinning.

"Well, I was wondering when we'd get to do something completely impossible," Miranda said sarcastically.

-•-

They spent the remainder of the day discussing plans to get onto, and then attack, an imperial target. They had first been trying only to rescue Petro, but there may be other Jedi there. They couldn't risk losing any more of their numbers, or they'd completely die out.

They were scheduled to be executed in only two days, so that didn't leave much time for planning. Ahsoka had put the idea out of hiring a bounty hunter to hide them among cargo and smuggle them on planet. Rilani and Miranda agreed, but they had to find the right bounty hunter, one who wouldn't turn them in.

In the end, they just decided to disguise themselves as best they could and hope for the force to guide them. They had no choice.

Once they were on Coruscant, they would attack the prison and release all Jedi prisoners. Katooni, Zatt and Ganodi would stay on the ship and keep the engines going for a quick escape while Ahsoka, Lexa, Rilani, Miranda and Lux would go on the offensive. It wasn't a great plan, but it was all they had, so they just moved on.

Rilani and Miranda cut their hair roughly, making them look unlike a Jedi, and made their faces darker. Ahsoka changed her markings with white tattoo paint. They all wore hooded cloaks and boarded the Millenium Falcon to complete their mission, completely unprepared for what they had to do.

-•-

As they prepped the ship for hyperspace, another ship appeared on the scope. Ahsoka frowned. What were they doing out here?

Katooni ran in from the main room. "Ahsoka!" she exclaimed. "That ship-

"I know, Katooni. Don't worry, it'll be gone before it sees us." Ahsoka told the Padawan impatiently.

But Katooni was stubborn. "No! Ahsoka, I think that's Hondo's ship!"

Ahsoka paused. "Hondo?" she asked. Katooni nodded.

Ahsoka initiated contact and a familiar pirate face appeared. "Yes?" Hondo asked.

"Hondo, my name's Ahsoka. We met during the war, and-."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. Ahsoka. What can I do for you?"

Ahsoka thought for a second before replying. "We need you to get us onto Coruscant."

The old pirate looked at her. "And what will you be paying me in?" he asked her.

Ahsoka considered money. "How about a few crates of spice?"

He smiled, showing his uneven teeth. "Perfect," he said. "We'll be headed to Coruscant immediately."

Ahsoka nodded. "Thank you," she told him, piloting the Falcon expertly.

* * *

**As promised, another chapter for you crazy ninjas! Enjoy! Remember, the end is coming soon...  
**

**(With an ominous Duh Duh Duh)**

**-GraceForever**


	14. Sabotage

**Chapter 14: Sabotage**

Hondo piloted towards the planet guards, who contacted their ship and asked him to stop and register. A few smaller ships came around him and they quickly shot them down, causing all the remaining ships to make chase as the pirate led them away. As a result, the Millennium Falcon landed without being stopped for identification. The party landed in a public port and left the three youngest on board as they headed towards the prison.

It was a newer building, with elite troops and specialized security systems for each prisoner. Apparently, there were a few Jedi inside, from what they heard. Even if it wasn't true, even if there was only one, it was worth it.

They had just made a decision to go through a wall on the outside when Lexa came back from scouting with a better idea.

"What if we disguised ourselves as clones? It worked for Ahsoka last time!" she suggested.

Rilani looked conflicted. "Where would we get the armor?" she asked skeptically, but Lexa had an answer.

"The rebellion on Coruscant, I found them with Senator Organa's help. They have a guy on the inside who can get us what we need; sets of stormtrooper armor."

Ahsoka and Miranda smiled. "Perfect," Miranda said.

"Wait," Ahsoka stepped forward. "They have a guy on the inside? Like, a clone?"

Lexa nodded. "I'm not sure who, but they told us he'd meet us at the abandoned apartment nearby, and that you'd recognize him."

They moved towards the meeting place, scouting it out before going inside and waiting silently.

A figure followed them about a minute later, and came inside, locking the door behind him. He removed his helmet and Ahsoka's mouth fell open. "Rex?" she asked. Rex was one of Ahsoka's old friends, and had worked together with Ahsoka countless times, saving her life and many others.

He smiled. "At your service, Commander- ah, that is, Ahsoka."

Miranda went straight to business. "So, do you have them?" she asked abruptly. Rex nodded and indicated towards the other door.

Lexa looked inside and gasped. There were several sets of armor, bright white. But... There were only four of them. She looked back at him, and he shrugged.

"There was only a few lying around." he told them. "I did the best I could, but one of you will have to stay behind."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks, Rex. I hope they don't find out it was you helping us."

Rex pushed his helmet back on and went back outside as Miranda, Rilani and Ahsoka went in the other room and started putting on armor while Lux and Lexa argued about which of them would go. Eventually, Ahsoka got tired of it and yelled, "Just decide already," aggravated by the arguing.

They stopped, embarrassed, and Lexa stepped back. "I'll stay. I can watch from outside and run the comms, just in case."

Ahsoka sighed. "Thanks, Lexa."

As soon as they were all outfitted in armor, they left one at a time and met inside the prison. The four of them headed towards the specialized section. There were several guards, but they pretended to be taking over and the troopers left them alone.

Rilani and Lux stood watch while Ahsoka and Lux went into the hallway and checked the cells. Many were empty, and it took them a few minutes before they found someone. Ahsoka didn't recognize him from behind, but she opened the door and he turned around. A padawan braid hung from his head, and Ahsoka removed her helmet and told him to follow her.

"Are there anymore Jedi in here?" she asked the young boy, but he shook his head.

"I don't know. I've not been out of my cell in a few days."

Ahsoka sent him back to where Miranda and Rilani stood watch and moved on. There was only four cells left. The next two were empty, but the last two contained first a female youngling and then, Petro.

Ahsoka let the two out and they moved back to where the rest waited. There had only been three Jedi inside, and it would be impossible to smuggle them out the main entrance.

"Hey," Lexa said over the commlink. "Why don't you use your original plan?"

Ahsoka nodded and went in an empty cell. She removed her lightsabers from her belt and went to work getting them out of there.

Before leaving, they pulled their cloaks over their heads again to hide the armor. The helmets, they left behind.

The group hadn't gone far when the battle began. The stormtroopers shot at them, and Ahsoka, Rilani and Miranda took out their lightsabers, giving up the disguise. Lexa, who had joined them at this point, and Lux also had their weapons out, but they were leading away the younger ones away. The three knights backed up slowly with them, defending against the blaster fire berating them. As soon as they were out of sight, the Jedi knights turned and ran after them, all the way to the rendezvous.

* * *

**So, are you excited for the next part? I hope you are! So, please review and stuff. Yeah.  
**

**-GraceForever**


	15. Cut-off

**Chapter 15: Cut-off**

When they reached the port, there was nobody there. Not a trace remained to show where the Millennium Falcon had gone, and they didn't have much time to look, either, as they troopers had just showed up. Their lightsabers moved in flashes of light, and Lux shot them down one by one with his blaster.

Eventually, the storm troopers came closer, and the Jedi struck hard, taking one down with every movement of their sabers as the troops crowded them. Petro and the other two without weapons stayed behind as the enemy advanced.

Ahsoka landed a nice overhand blow on her attacker. "These troopers get worse every time!" she exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Miranda laughed, slashing one's throat. "Well, that's how it works, isn't it? If they got better, it might even be a challenge!"

They laughed as they cut down the clones, exchanging banter and just laughing off their worry. Lux looked at them, amused. How they could joke during this, he didn't know. Maybe it was a Jedi thing, or a girl thing. Or maybe, just maybe, it was a young adult female Jedi thing. Who knew? Both confused him at times, and he had had to deal with both.

Though they were far outnumbered, the Jedi were winning. The storm troopers went down by the dozen, and as the battle raged on, it didn't get better for the troops. When it was almost over, the last few ran for reinforcements, but Lux managed to shoot them down before they could escape.

As they viewed the mess of storm trooper bodies, Ahsoka and Lux made eye contact with one another and began to move the corpses to the side instead of where they blocked the landing pad. Seeing what they were doing, the others helped . There were a lot of the faceless bodies, but none of the Jedi wanted to move the ones that didn't need to be pushed aside for a ship to land.

As they finished slowly, they would glance at the sky a few times a minute. Where was their ship? Had they been taken in? Blown up? Or were they just late, or lost? Who knew? It could be anything. Ahsoka tried to convince herself that it was fine, that there was nothing to worry about, but it didn't work. Another couple squads would soon come to dispose of them, and, though a single Jedi was worth about 200 droids, they were exhausted. Plus, storm troopers were more powerful than droids. They can think creatively, where as droids just follow programming from inside those metal heads of theirs.

After about fifteen minutes, the bodies had been tossed to the side. The Jedi tried not to look at the faces. Some of the clones had been their friends during the clone wars. How quickly had things changed.

Nobody had anything to say from this point, and even the silence was tense. They couldn't do anything without their ship, as they didn't have the credits for a new one. Plus, they couldn't give up on the Padawans. Katooni, Zatt and Ganodi would get there eventually, they were sure. And it would be fine, so long as they were still there to be found.

It was getting to be too much for Ahsoka. She had to do something, but she felt trapped on the planet that had been first her home and then her enemy. This had been where she grew up. She didn't know her parents, but that had been alright. Master Plo had said her parents abandoned her after her birth, leaving her on a doorstep.

Her thoughts consumed her. Ahsoka hated to think about her past, and now she wanted to scream. When had things gotten so difficult?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a ship came down in front of them. The Falcon was finally there! Perfect.

Lux and Lexa were the last to get on board. Lux was lost in thought, and, because of this, didn't realize that not all the storm troopers were dead. One was just mortally wounded. He would die, but he had the strength to pull a trigger.

Lexa's head snapped up as her foresight showed what was about to happen. She stopped and ran at Lux, knocking him out of harms way as a bolt of blaster fire came straight at him. They rolled over and over on the concrete as Ahsoka grabbed a discarded blaster and shot him through the heart.

Lexa coughed and rolled onto her back, gasping for breath like a fish out of water. Lux looked down at her, and only then did he notice the blaster bolt right through her heart.

* * *

**And here I leave you for the night! The next, and last, chapter comes tomorrow! :)**

**-GraceForever**


	16. Suddenly

**Chapter 16: Suddenly**

"Lexa!" Ahsoka screamed, running towards her fallen Padawan, but she didn't seem to hear.

Lexa pulled Lux down to ear level and whispered something he had to hear. She knew she had to say this, before she- before she faded completely.

She released him as Ahsoka dropped to her side, trying not to cry as the 15 year old struggled for words.

"It's- alright, Master," she said in a breathy, dying voice. "It- it had to- to be this way."

"No," Ahsoka shook her head in denial. "No, this can't be happening."

Lexa smiled, the bravest thing Ahsoka had ever seen. "It's alright," she assured Ahsoka, a lone tear rolling down her face. "I've had a good life already. I did what I was supposed to. It was the only way."

Ahsoka attempted to hold back her tears in vain, for they rolled down her cheeks anyways. Letting go of the tears, she embraced her Padawan and sobbed as Lexa's body went limp.

The feeling of Lux's hand on her shoulder made her jump slightly, and she slowly laid the girl on the ground. "Come on," he told her, "they're coming back."

Ahsoka stood up, numb, and allowed him to pick up Lexa's body and lead her onboard. They laid Lexa on the bed as they traveled. She would have a proper funeral when they got back to the new Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka didn't leave Lexa's side until they got back, and only because she had to. Lux led her around, gripping her hand tightly and supporting her, for she was in shock.

-•-

That night, they made a huge pyre and burned Lexa's body. Ahsoka stepped forward to say a few words.

"Lexa," she began, crying once again, "you were the best Padawan I could have had. But you were much more than just that. You were one of my best friends, always there for me when I needed you, and keeping a cool head in tricky situations. You were the rock in our team, and even though we didn't know each other for long, you made my life brighter. Lexa, I don't think I ever properly thanked you. You're the reason I turned from the dark side, in those darker days. You brought me back, Lexa. You saved me, and now you've saved Lux. You were, without a doubt, the most capable Jedi I have ever known. Thank you so much. Goodbye, Lexa. I love you."

Ahsoka sat down and Lux put his arm around her shoulders, holding her as her body with wracked with tears. They sat there long after the fire went out, as the night envelopes them and everyone slowly moved inside and went to bed. Lux just held her, because that's what she needed.

-•-

The next day, they woke up there and headed inside. Lux carried Ahsoka upstairs, bridal style, and laid her in her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly, as she was exhausted. Heading to bed himself, he almost didn't hear Katooni running after him, calling his name.

"Yes?" he asked tiredly. "What is it?"

Katooni fiddled with her sleeves, looking up at him with curious eyes.. "I was just wondering what Lexa told you. Before she died."

Lux froze up, suddenly wide awake. "What?" he asked her.

"You know, when she whispered in your ear. What did she say?"

Lux hesitated, then sighed. "She told me," he whispered to her, "to marry her before it was too late."

Katooni smiled. "You're going to, right?" she questioned. "You'll marry her soon?"

Lux looked out into space and nodded. "Soon," he agreed. "When she's better."

* * *

**And there's the end! Curtain call! Thanks all you awseome readers, I just love you all! I'm not sure when I'll start the seque, but keep your eyes peeled. It may be a few weeks, give me some time to work on it. So, pretty please with a cherry on top review!**

**-GraceForever**

**PS. Who's your favourite youngling from the gathering episodes? Mine are Katooni, Ganodi, Petro and Zatt!**


End file.
